


Amputation

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Nova is so worried, and just wants to help, described if not in great detail, did i write an angsty fic just so i could have ruckus make a bad joke, its in his very nature, its still there, ruckus literally can't help but make bad jokes, warning for blood, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus needs help to get through field surgery, Nova is more than happy to assist.





	Amputation

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to this [post](http://lotolle.tumblr.com/post/166783997236) It was just too Ruckus to resist.
> 
> Nova belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Nova turned his head at the sound of an explosion to the west. That wasn’t supposed to happen yet. It was too soon. 

“Man down. Abort. Meet at delta RV point.” Mischief was all business on the comms, but even Nova could hear the anxiety in that hoarse rumble. Nova’s own anxiety spiked a thousand fold as he grabbed his rifle and leapt from his blind to meet at the RV point, hoping he wasn’t too late to help. 

Nova’s eyes widened as he clasped his hand over his mouth when he saw why Mischief called them all back. Ruckus was laid out on a blanket on the ground, and there was blood  _ everywhere _ . Mischief and Rabble were both down by Ruckus’ legs, while Ruckus was resolutely staring up at the sky, fists clenched. 

Nova rushed over and knelt by Ruckus’s head, “Ruck, what happened?!” 

“Karkin’ seppie set off the explosive sooner than they were supposed to.” Ruckus gasped as Mischief poked at something with a worried frown. He had a silent exchange with Rabble, who understood Mischief without a single word being said. 

Rabble turned to Nova and Ruckus, “It’s as you thought, we’re going to have to remove the leg. The sooner the better. Chief doesn’t think he can slow the bleeding enough to even get back to the ship.”

"Well the explosion already took most of it, might as well just get rid of the rest. I'm sure I can make a better one than the Kaminoans anyway." Ruckus’ voice was tight, but it was so like him to make a joke at a time like this. He must have known this was coming. 

“I’m sure you will, Ruck.” Rabble said before fully turning to Nova, “Will you be able to keep him distracted and awake while we work? We don’t have any anesthetic, and Mischief doesn’t want him unconscious until we are secure with proper meds.”

Nova nods, trying to not let his worry show, “Yeah, I can do that.” He looked down at Ruckus, only seeing his  _ ka’ra _ in pain. Nova moved so he could place Ruckus’ head in his lap, and let Ruckus grip his forearm in one hand and took his other hand into his own. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“What?!” Nova didn’t realize his anxiety could get any higher, but Ruckus sounded genuinely upset. 

“I’m gonna lose all my tattoos.” 

That actually startled a bark of laughter out of Rabble. Nova just smiled down at Ruckus, “I’m sure Stick and Poke will give you some new ones for free after this.”

“Or you could ask Lud’ika to paint whatever prosthesis you end up making.” Rabble cut in as he was helping Mischief prep. 

Ruckus quirked his lip up at Nova, glad he could lighten the mood, just a little. 

Mischief looked up at both of them and nodded before putting a hand on each side of the cut off point, just below the knee, ready to hold him as still as possible. As far as Nova could tell with how the tools were laid out, Rabble was going to do the actual cutting, while Mischief (who had more medical training) would do the actual patching and sealing of the wound. 

Ruckus started to look down, “Hey, keep your eyes on me, okay?” Ruckus brought his attention back up to him, complete trust in his eyes. Nova knew Ruckus had no problems with blood, but watching your own leg being cut off without anything besides some extremely minor local anesthetics would be something entirely different. 

“Ready?” 

Ruckus’ eyes never left Nova’s face, “Ready.”

Every one of Ruckus’ muscles tightened as Rabble started, trying to go through both flesh and bone quickly, but smoothly as possible. Nova could hear the plastoid of the forearm of his armor creek in his ARC strength grip. Sweat broke out over Ruckus’ skin, dripping into his hair. Nova was afraid he was going to crack a tooth with how hard he was clenching his teeth.

Nova felt like his heart was going to burst, it  _ hurt _ to see Ruckus like this. He had to do  _ something _ . 

“ _ Ka’ra _ ,  _ ka’ra _ . I need you to breathe.” Ruckus’ breath hitched, but he locked eyes with him. Nova reached his arm holding Ruckus’ hand across his chest, holding him close, “In and out, with me. You can do it, I know you can.” Nova was so worried Ruckus was going to pass out before Mischief wanted him to. He wasn’t quite sure of the medical implications, but he trusted Mischief’s judgement.

Ruckus’ breathing was ragged, but he was  _ breathing _ , so Nova considered it a win. Ruckus gave a hoarse shout as Rabble finished cutting through the muscle of his calf. 

Rabble took over holding Ruckus’ leg still as Mischief moved in quickly to tie off the major arteries and putting a good pressure seal around the entire stump. 

“You’re doing so good, Ruck’ika. So good. And as soon as we get to the ship, you can rest, but I need you to stay awake for me okay?” 

Tears leaked from Ruckus’ closed eyes, but he nodded. Mischief leaned over him, hands braced on the ground on either side of him and pressed their foreheads together. Ruckus took a deep shuddering breath at that, and settled a bit more.

“Okay, it’s not too far to the ship,” Rabble said as he started throwing everything into their pack “Chief is going to carry Ruck, and we got everything else, okay?”

Nova nodded. He was loathe to let go of Ruckus but he knew it would be easier to travel. Ruckus gasped as he was lifted into Mischief’s arms, and took convincing to let go of Nova’s hand, but they were soon on their way and back to the ship. 

Mischief layed Ruckus out on the bed in their small medbay, removing his armor while being as careful as he could be of his stump. 

“Nov’ika.” Ruckus’ voice was strained.

“I’m here,  _ ka’ra _ , I’m right here.” Nova took Ruckus’ hand and ran his other through Ruckus’ short hair, trying to soothe him as best he could while Mischief got the proper meds. 

“Please don’t leave.” Another tear fell from the corner of his eye as he leaned into Nova’s touch.

“I won’t, I’m not going anywhere.” Nova squeezed Ruckus’ hand, it was so rare to see him so vulnerable like this. 

Mischief made a motion that he was going to get them off world, but to call if they needed anything. Nova realized he understood it all without Mischief needing to say a word. He really had been spending a lot of time with them to be able to understand all of that.

Naturally Mischief read the look on his face, and gave him a small encouraging smile.

**Stay with him. You help him more than you know.**

Nova looked back down to Ruckus as Mischief left to see the pain killers had started to take effect, smoothing the tense lines around Ruckus’ eyes and mouth. 

Nova ran his thumb along Ruckus’ brow, “Rest, ka’ra. Dream of the stars, I’ll be here when you wake.”

Ruckus leaned into his touch and finally allowed himself to drift to sleep, knowing his star was keeping watch over him.


End file.
